


four directions, one way

by bicroft



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: When Geno had first brought up the idea of a lockout vacation, Sid was skeptical.





	four directions, one way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidbittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbittles/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/kRVpqJ)

When Geno had first brought up the idea of a lockout vacation, Sid was skeptical.

It seemed- _wrong_ , to not be in Pittsburgh during what would have normally been their season, to not be sticking it out and trying to do his best to be a face for the players during negotiations, but, there also didn’t seem to be much he could do, this time around, and just sitting there was starting to get frustrating.

“You’re not have to stay,” Geno had hummed at him over the phone one night when he was venting, which was easy for him to say; he’d already left. “If is nothing you can do, not owe anyone.”

“I know, but…” Sid trailed off after that because, really, there was no ‘but.’ He _did_ feel like he owed someone something; he wasn’t sure if that someone was the league, or the organization, or the city, but he felt like it was his duty to stick it out.

“We’re go somewhere,” Geno said. “Me and you.”

“You already _are_ somewhere,” Sid pointed out, and Geno huffed, brushing the comment away.

“If you’re go by self, you’re just think about lockout the whole time,” he said, which was a good point. “I’m come, keep you distracted, make sure you’re relax. Will be fun.”

Sid frowned, but didn’t say anything else. It was- a tempting deal, really. Not counting going home for the summer, he hadn’t been on a vacation in a long time, and he definitely missed having Geno around. Most everyone had either gone home to train or found somewhere else to play, been sent down to Scranton or something, and it sort of made Sid’s skin itch not to be able to see everyone. “Do you have somewhere in mind?” he asked, eventually.

“Wherever you’re want,” Geno said. “Long as it isn’t boring. Know that’s going to be hard for you.”

“Fuck you,” Sid said, though there was an edge of laughter under the words. “I’ll think about it.”

“You pick, we go,” Geno said. “Text me when you’re decide, yes? Can meet you there.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sid said, knowing full well he’d probably brush it aside the second Mario texted him about another owner’s meeting he was actually allowed to go to. The conversation turned to what Geno’d been up to after that; he hadn’t wanted to sign with Metallurg for the season again, so he was home, but not playing, just like Sid. A tiny, jealous part of Sid whined that it wasn’t fair, that he couldn’t have just done that in _Pittsburgh_ instead of leaving Sid alone, but he was quick to squash that voice. He couldn’t blame Geno for going home any more than he could blame Olli or Conor or Tanger for finding other places to be; it wasn’t _their_ fault that Sid didn’t take his out while he still had it.

 

He’d thought he’d forgot about it, but after the next owner’s meeting Sid just felt burnt out and itchy again. Things weren’t really getting anywhere; they weren’t going to be getting anywhere for a long time, and everyone in that room knew it- and, it wasn’t like Sid was getting to give his two cents that often anyway. No one really asked him what he thought, and when he got the chance to interject, it was quickly bulldozed over by someone else’s commentary.

When he got to his car, he had a new text from Geno- a picture of him smiling at some restaurant, captioned solely with smiley parentheses, and looking at it made something in Sid’s chest ache not for the first time since it’d been announced that they weren’t having a season, and people started scattering like fall leaves.

It stuck in his chest the whole drive home, and through ordering takeout, and in drew his laptop to his lap, and his fingers to the keyboard, and his attention to cabin bookings.

“We’re going to Canada,” was how he answered the phone when Geno called, a few hours later, and he was met with a long pause.

“Hi,” Geno said, drawing the word out slow and confused. “We’re what?”

“Sorry,” Sid said, even if he was only really a _little_ sorry. “Hi. You said I could pick where we went, if I wanted to go somewhere.”

“You’re make up your mind?” Geno immediately went from confused to excited, and that loosened part of the knot in Sid’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Sid said. “Canada.”

“You can go anywhere in world,” Geno said, and Sid could practically hear him wrinkling his nose. “And you pick _Canada_ , one place you’re go _every year_.”

“I go to _Nova Scotia_ every year,” Sid corrected. “I don’t tour Canada every summer, G- and, you go to Moscow every year, and so really, pot and kettle.”

“Right,” Geno huffed. “Fine, we go to Canada. Where we going, hockey town?”

“No,” Sid said, because it was a little bit better than ‘ _fuck_ , no.’ He loved Toronto and Montreal, they were great cities, but if he was getting away from hockey, he wanted to be _far_ away from it. “I found this really nice cabin, in the Northwest Territories, and-”

“ _Cabin_? Sid,” Geno was somewhere between exasperated and whining. “Whole _country_ , now- have beaches in Canada, have cities, nice places, and you’re want to go spend time in _boring_ cabin in _boring_ woods.”

“It’ll be nice,” Sid said. “It’s really pretty, and we can- fish, and hike and stuff. It’ll be a good break from everything.”

“ _Knew_ all you’re want to do is be hermit.” Geno sighed, but it only took a few seconds for him to pipe up again. “ _Fine_. I’m go hang out with you in cabin in woods, so you’re not go crazy.”

“It’ll be fun,” Sid promised. He _hoped_ it’d be fun, anyway; if nothing else, it was the farthest thing from sitting in meetings and listening to the same drawn out arguments about the future of the league that he could think of, and that was definitely something he needed.

Geno sighed again, but he still said, “Fine. Tell me where I’m meet you, and when we’re go, and I meet you there.”

Sid grinned. “Awesome.”

 

Sid’s flight got there considerably sooner than Geno’s did, so, he had time to scope out the cabin before he came in. He parked the truck he’d rented just out front, and was _delighted_ to find that there was already a flurry of snow starting; it hadn’t started to snow quite yet in Pittsburgh, and it probably hadn’t in Cole Harbour, either, so seeing snow this early in the season was always a treat.

The cabin looked just as quaint as it had in the listing, log-built and cozy, like something off of Christmas card. If Sid were the photography type, he’d be snapping pictures, but he wasn’t, so he just rooted around for the key the owner had said would be under one of the rocks by the door, and let himself inside.

It was just a cozy inside as it was on the outside. Sid felt like he’d stepped into a storybook as he shucked off his coat and shut the door behind him. There were old oil paintings on the wall of the woods and wildlife, and a fireplace lying dead, but not disused looking. He was definitely going to have to get that fired up once he was settled in; he could already feel the cold creeping into his bones as he stood there.

He’d packed pretty light; he and Geno had agreed on staying for a week, and then, at Geno’s behest, moving to a warmer climate for another week at least. He’d always liked the sun more than Sid, and even if Sid didn’t enjoy the prospect of getting sunburnt in October, he’d dragged Geno halfway across the world, so he figured that the least he could do was let him drag him to the beach.

He’d set himself up in one of the two bedrooms, been through the whole cabin twice, and had already gotten a fire going and settled in with a book and a mug of hot chocolate when there was a knock at the door, and he shot to his feet. When he opened the door, he found Geno bundled up, eyes glaring at him from underneath his hat and just above the scarf he had pulled over his nose. “Isn’t even snowing in _Moscow_ right now, Sid,” he whined, and Sid just laughed.

“Good to see you too, G,” Sid said, and that turned the glare into something more warm, Geno huffing out a little laugh and pulling Sid into a hug.

“Is good to see you,” he said, pulling his scarf away from his face so that Sid could see his smile when they stepped back. “You’re already start hermit beard, huh?”

Sid rolled his eyes, gesturing for Geno to come in. “Just thought I’d give it a try a little earlier this year, since, y’know-” Since there was no guarantee there’d be any playoffs this year for him to grow a beard for.

“You’re think that, maybe if you get a head start, you’re can maybe have whole thing this year,” Geno said sagely. Sid squawked out a laugh, and flipped him off, which only made Geno laugh too. “Is okay, Sid, I’m understand.”

“Like you can grow one, either,” Sid said, settling back onto the couch and tucking his feet up under him. “How was your flight?”

“ _Long_ ,” Geno huffed, setting his bags down and flopping down beside Sid dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes only to peek out from underneath it to look at Sid a second later. “Yours?”

“Not as long as yours, but, pretty long,” Sid said.

“Any food here?” Geno asked.

Sid nodded. “I picked up some groceries on the way in,” he said. “Managed to find some tea you might like.”

Geno smiled, and gently punched Sid in the shoulder as he stood. “You’re _best,_ Sid.”

Sid flushed, but just hummed, and picked his book back up. “And, don’t you forget it.”

He meant to go back to his reading while Geno made his tea, but he just ended up scanning the same sentence over and over, distracted by the sounds of Geno puttering away in the kitchen. It hadn’t hit Sid how isolated he’d been until just now; he’d known that he missed being around the team, missed being around _Geno_ , especially, but he hadn’t known how starved he’d been for just being around _people_ , in general.

Eventually, Geno settled onto the couch next to him again, kicking his feet up so that they were almost but not quite in Sid’s space, toes barely brushing his, and the contact brought Sid back to himself. He dog eared his page and closed his book, turning his attention back to Geno and his now cooled mug of hot chocolate. “Anything you wanted to do, while we were up here?”

“Is anything to _do_ while up here?” Geno snorted. “Lots of woods, all I’m see coming up.”

“That’s… mostly it, yeah,” Sid admitted. “But, we could find stuff to do. There’s a lake a little way out; we could hike to it.”

 “Sounds like could be fun,” Geno said, even if he sounded a little skeptical. “You have other plans?”

“Not really,” Sid said, shrugging, and Geno just looked even more skeptical at that. Sid didn’t blame him, he’d known Sid long enough to know that he almost _always_ had some kind of plan. “My only real plan was to… relax. Not think about things.”

“Lazy holiday.” Geno nodded, understanding. “Sound good to me. Need little bit lazy holiday; training back home, keep having to have phone calls from Sasha, talk to me about KHL this, KHL that. Gives me headache.”

“Sounds like something he’d do,” Sid said. There were very few conversations he’d had with Ovechkin that didn’t end with him having a headache; he couldn’t imagine what having him _call_ was like. He’d texted Sid periodically through the lockout, mostly just to ask how things were going, but that was nowhere near the level of conversation Geno probably had to deal with.

“You’re have no clue,” Geno said, stretching his legs out a little more. His feet were firmly in Sid’s space, now, but Sid didn’t shift away like he normally might. He was a firm believer in personal bubbles, but, Geno was always the exception to his rules, and he had at least the first part of a season’s worth of handshakes and head bumps to make up for. No reason not to start like this.

They made easy small talk from there, about how Geno’s family was, and Sid’s- and, when Sid turned the topic of Mario and his family to the owner’s meetings, Geno shushed him. “Lazy holiday, Sid,” he said. “No thinking about lockout, league, anything.”

“I’m just-” Sid didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Geno was reaching across the couch to bodily shush him again, putting a finger over his lips.

“ _Lazy_ ,” he repeated, with feeling. “Relax, Sid. Just us in cabin, no NHL.”

Sid, frowning, did the only logical thing in answer: he stuck his tongue out, and licked Geno. Geno squawked indignantly, and drew his hand back to wipe it on Sid’s face. “ _Gross,_ Sid!”

“You didn’t _have_ to put it in my face,” Sid said defensively, wiping his face off. “But, point taken; no talking about the lockout, I’ve got it.”

Geno nodded, seemingly taking Sid’s word for it. “There TV here?”

Sid shook his head, and Geno sighed. “Fine. Wifi?”

“I think so,” Sid said.

Geno nodded again, standing and setting his mug down on the coffee table in front of them. “I’m find movie to watch. You’re want to watch with?”

Sid shrugged. “Sure, yeah.” He’d mostly just brought books to keep him busy, and he had a finite number of podcasts to get caught up on, so, anything to supplement those would be welcome.

Geno came back with his laptop, and tucked himself much closer to Sid this time. Sid shifted to accommodate him, throwing an arm over the back of his couch, almost draped across Geno’s shoulders as he leaned in. It wasn’t anything out of the normal, really, except for the fact that they weren’t on the ice- but, then again, Geno always found his way into Sid’s personal space whether they were on the ice or not.

The movie was a rom com that Sid didn’t quite catch the name of, nor did he really care; it wasn’t really his speed, but it was quiet and the colors were soft, and Geno seemed to be into it, so he held back his scoffing and just decided he’d watch Geno’s face instead of the movie as it unfolded.

That turned out to be a _much_ better pastime; Geno was an expressive guy, and it was like having silent director’s commentary- or, sometimes not so quiet, when the characters made a particularly heinous decision in his eyes. “He so _dumb_ ,” he huffed at one point, gesticulating wildly at the screen. “Just have to stay- one, maybe two seconds, know she’s not cheat on him.”

“Mm.” Sid had lost the plot about thirty minutes ago, give or take. “Totally, he’s a dumbass.”

Geno just made a disgusted noise and turned his attention back to the movie. At some point, Sid got sucked back in, too, and he didn’t pull himself out until there was scene with the two love interests yelling about how much they loved each other in the rain, and he heard sniffling beside him.

He frowned. “You good, G?”

“ _Yes_.” Geno was absolutely _not_ good; Sid only had to glance out of the corner of his eye to see that Geno was _definitely_ crying, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“You need some tissues?” he said, trying to sound concerned, but the edge of a laugh came out with it.

Geno glared at him. “Am _fine_ ,” he said.

Sid just smiled. “Whatever you say, bud.”

“They’re just love each other so _much_.” Geno was scrubbing at his eyes as the scene went on. “They best friends, and he’s go all the way around the _world_ for her, Sid- how you _not_ emotional?”

Sid shrugged. “Guess you’re just more romantic than I am,” he said, and Geno huffed.

“You’re _heartless_ ,” he said, but he’s stopped crying, so Sid let it slide.

“He’s just gonna have to fly back home after this,” he said, pointing at the screen where the couple was now kissing in the rain, just outside the airport. “And, that’s the pickup lane; they’re in the way.”

“ _Heartless_ ,” Geno repeated, shoving him. It wasn’t hard, but Sid squawked anyway, and pushed him back. “They in _love_ ; things like that isn’t matter when you’re in love. Whole world melt away.”

“If you say so.” Sid just shrugged again and turned back to the movie. He was pretty sure he was just right, and Geno had a more romantic mind than him, but- who knew, maybe he was right? Sid had dated, but, he hadn’t had anything close to a whirlwind romance since he was a teenager, if ever.

Geno was sniffling again by the end- a wedding, of course, because movies like this _always_ ended in a wedding. Sid didn’t make any comment on it, this time; instead, he just draped an arm over the back of the couch and squeezed Geno’s shoulder. “You getting hungry?”

“Been starving since I’m get off plane,” Geno said, and Sid laughed.

“I’ll make something,” he said, squeezing Geno’s shoulder one final time and standing. “I grabbed some stuff on the way in.”

“ _Best_ ,” Geno crowed. “I’m find another movie.”

Sid just hummed, and started towards the kitchen. It felt almost wrong to be sitting around this much and doing nothing, after weeks of meetings and keeping up with training, but it was definitely a welcome change. Forced relaxation was still relaxation.

Cooking didn’t take long, and they spent most of the rest of the evening like that, sitting side by side on the couch in relative, comfortable silence. It didn’t feel too much different from something they’d do at home; there were less explosions in the movies, but it was almost just like a team movie night that they’d had when they were younger, or still both nursing injuries, just- softer, somehow. Sid wasn’t sure if it was the passage of time, or the change in location, or maybe just the intimacy of being two people who’d known each other for going on a decade, but he didn’t exactly care to prod at it, either.

Somewhere along the way, long after the sun had gone down and Sid had lost track of the time, Sid’s arm dropped from the back of the couch to rest of Geno’s shoulder proper, and Geno’s body curved more towards Sid- and, this was… cuddling, more than probably, and _definitely_ not something Sid would normally let himself do with a teammate no matter how long he’d known them- because there were just things he didn’t do, lines he didn’t let himself cross- but.

But, they were on vacation, and leaning his head on Geno’s shoulder and curling in closer felt _nice_. Geno was warm, almost warmer than the roaring fire, and jet lag was just starting to kick Sid’s ass, and they were on _vacation._ If Geno wasn’t complaining, neither was Sid.

Sid wasn’t sure when he let his eyes droop shut, but he eventually did, or must have, because he was woken up later when Geno shifted. He let out an involuntary groan, and only opened his eyes when he heard Geno laughing. “Should probably sleep in real bed,” Geno said, though he didn’t make any move to buck Sid off of him. “Is late, and I’m know that my shoulder isn’t that comfortable.”

“Mm.” Sid just hummed and sat up, because he was pretty sure that telling Geno that he had just been the most comfortable he’d been in a good long while wasn’t the correct response, no matter how true he believed it to be. “Yeah. It’s kinda late, anyway.”

“We’re just sleep in tomorrow,” Geno said, stretching out. He must’ve caught Sid’s frown at the idea, because he rolled his eyes. “Vacation. No training, no meetings, can sleep as late as we want.”

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Sid couldn’t help the chirp.

Geno snorted. “Probably,” he said. “Long flight, big time difference. We see.”

They took turns in the bathroom, and even though the act definitely wasn’t familiar to Sid, it felt- right. Another side effect of knowing Geno for so long, probably.

It felt weird, lying in bed and not hearing sounds of the suburb or the city, but Sid managed to fall asleep anyway.

He did end up sleeping in the next morning- it probably didn’t count as sleeping in _late_ by anyone’s standards but his own, but, it was still something.

It was snowing again when he looked outside; nothing too substantial, small snowbanks only just now beginning to form. He started up the fireplace again, and was halfway through making breakfast when Geno stumbled out of his room, half dressed and bleary eyed. Sid had seen him be one or the other before, but there was something a little… not _scandalous,_ because Sid was a grown ass, locker room-raised hockey player, and not a Victorian aristocrat. But, there was definitely _something_ that brought a little color to Sid’s cheeks, seeing Geno stretch and yawn in sweats that were riding a little too low when the sun was barely starting to peak in the sky. It felt like something he’d never been meant to see.

And then, Geno made his way to the fridge and started drinking orange juice straight from the carton, and the illusion was shattered. “We _have_ cups, G, Jesus.”

“I’m not know where they are.” Geno shrugged and saddled up behind Sid to see what he was making, leaning over his shoulder. He gave what Sid assumed was a grunt of approval at the sight of eggs in the pan, and moved to lean up against the counter beside him instead. “Anything you’re want to do today?”

Sid hummed. “Did you bring skates?”

“Of course I did.” Geno sounded like he             _really_ wanted to chirp Sid for immediately seeking out an opportunity to get on the ice, but he managed to keep himself in check. “You’re find a rink? I’m not see anything for miles.”

“Sort of,” Sid drawled, hip checking Geno out of the way so that he could grab some plates. “There’s a lake a little bit of a hike away that should be pretty well frozen this time of year.”

Geno sighed, and he didn’t budge much when Sid bumped him, so he ended up leaning more _on_ him than around him. “I’m starting to think you’re not know what lazy holiday means, Sid.”

“It won’t be anything too intense,” Sid promised as he starting plating p the food. Geno snorted in repose.

“Is you and me, Sid,” he said. “Is going to be intense no matter what.”

And, well- he wasn’t wrong. “It’ll be fun, then,” Sid said instead.

That got Geno smiling. “Is you and me,” he said again, hip checking Sid right back, though there was no real force behind it. “Of course will be fun.”

They sat on the couch together again to eat, pressed thigh to thigh, Geno’s bare shoulder brushing Sid’s arm. Neither of them really spoke; the silence isn’t one that needed filling. It’s warm rather than grating, and Sid settled into it like an old sweatshirt. These were the kind of moments he’d been hoping to get out of this trip, so quiet and warm that it felt easy to let some of the weight that had been sitting on his chest since the lockout was announced float away.

They both went to change after that, and Sid wanted so badly to laugh when he saw Geno walk out of his room all bundled up again, only his eyes poking through the layers. It was definitely a contrast to his earlier state of undress.

“Lake better not be a long walk away,” Geno said once they we're outside. “You know where you’re going?”

“Probably,” Sid said, starting off towards the woods.

“ _Probably._ ” Geno fell in step beside him even as he was huffing, voice almost hilariously muffled under his scarf. “You get me lost in the woods, Sid, and I’m leave you there.”

“I’m not gonna get lost,” Sid said. “And, you’d never.”

“How you know for sure?” Geno asked. “Maybe is my plan all almost, get you almost in the woods and leave you here so I’m can be captain.”

It was pretty obvious G was joking, so it was easy for Sid to laugh at. “You’ve been playing a shitty long game, if you were just waiting for _me_ to suggest going into the woods,” he pointed out.

Geno shrugged, and Sid could see the grin in his eyes without having to see the rest of his face.  “Never said it was a good plan.”

Sid laughed again, and smiled a little himself. “No, I guess you didn’t.”

It was cold, even through the layers, but Sid was happy- happier than he could remember being in a while; definitely since the lockout was announced, and maybe before that, too. He liked being outside, liked getting to _do_ things. He usually stuck to Cole Harbour, LA, and Pittsburgh, during the off season, with the exception of a brief detour to Vegas for the NHL Awards, and he’d forgotten how nice it was to stray from the beaten path sometimes.

“If I’m want to hike in the freezing cold,” Geno mumbled after a while. “I’m stay in fucking Russia, Sid. Could do this at home.”

“Sure,” Sid said, because he could’ve. “Wouldn’t be as fun, though.”

“Isn’t fun yet.” Geno poked Sid in the side with the butt of the stick he was carrying. “You _sure_ you know where you’re going?”

Sid didn’t say anything- he didn’t have to; the frozen lake was starting to come into sight just ahead of them, trees parting like something out of a fairy tale. He did shoot a smirk in Geno’s direction, though, and Geno huffed in return.

“Race you to it,” he said, and he took off so quickly after that the only thing Sid could do was squawk “ _hey!_ ” and try to catch up.

Geno beat him to the lake, but not by much, and they were both smiling by the time they got there, so it really was a win-win. Sid flopped down into a snowbank to take off his boots and lace up his skates, and it only took Geno a few seconds to follow suit.

Sid had been keeping up with training, and he’d obviously been skating since after the lockout was announced- he probably wouldn’t have lasted long if he hadn’t- but taking to the ice like this felt like breathing right for the first time in ages. It only felt better when he looked to his left and he saw Geno coming after him, sweeping a wide circle around Sid and smiling. “You get more slow over break?”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Sid said. “I’ve been out here for ten seconds.”

“Mm.” Geno’s still skating lazy loops around Sid, and it’s almost dizzying to watch him. “Is true. Maybe can’t tell, since you always so slow anyway.” He had his tongue in between his teeth, like Geno always had when he was trying to get on Sid’s nerves, and Sid hadn’t seen him in so long that even _that_ was almost- _endearing_? He didn’t know, but, he rolled his eyes anyway and pushed forward across the lake, trying to get out of Geno’s orbit- but, Geno counters, and Sid was sucked right back in, and they just- stay like that, Geno looping Sid like some kind of cosmic body, and Sid pushing forward across the edge of the lake.

It was almost nothing like skating with Geno had felt like before, which is an odd idea for Sid to have to parse. They’d known each other for a decade, now, and skated together pretty much every day for nine months of the year, usually more than once a day. Really, there shouldn’t be any feeling that came with skating with Geno that Sid should be unfamiliar with- but, the placidity of the scene, and the crispness of the air, and the soft light from the risen sun hitting Geno’s hair through a clearing in the trees- it was doing… _something_ to Sid’s chest, the same kind of something that had him blushing seeing Geno walk out of his room earlier that morning.

Sid wasn’t used to feeling new things about Geno.

“Getting tired?”

Geno cut into his thoughts, and Sid wasn’t sure if he was grateful for it or not. Probably so; it was probably stupid to spend too much time thinking about it- and, if not, it definitely wasn’t _relaxing,_ which was the whole point of being here. He could think about it later, once he was back home. “We haven’t been out here that long, G, and I’m not that _old.”_

“Fool me,” Geno said, turning his head up to the sky and humming for a second. “Looks like it’s going to start snow again, soon.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Sid said.

Geno shrugged. “No point in mind. Already so cold out here, what’s little bit of snow matter?”

They fell quiet again after that. It was one of the things that Sid liked about Geno- or, maybe no specifically Geno, but it happened most often with him, of all the guys that he’d known for a long time. Sid talked a lot, because that was just who he was as a person when he was comfortable enough to do it, but that often lead to feeling like he had to fill every silence with something to say. With Geno, he didn't feel like that; he knew that, when he and Geno were quiet, it was deliberate, and filled, not awkward and hanging like it might be with someone who knew them a little less.

After awhile, Geno's orbit kept getting tighter and tighter, and started to feel more like he was a tiger than a moon, making eye contact with Sid every loop. “You’re gonna make me sick, if you keep doing that,” Sid said, stopping in his tracks and closing his eyes for a moment. “Seriously, how are you not dizzy right now?”

“Hm?” Geno stopped short when Sid did, and it hit Sid for the first time that maybe he wasn’t the only one who’d been a little lost in his own head.

“How are you not dizzy?” he asked again, a little more amused this time.

Geno just shrugged, and took another loop around Sid before stopping beside him, shoving him with his shoulder. “Just not thinking about it. Just feel like skating.”

“You’re so fucking _weird_ , G.” Sid forgot, sometimes, how weird he could be, or maybe he was just desensitized to it. He shoved Geno back, and actually managed to make him stumble, which drew a short burst of laughter from him, and a squawk from Geno.

“ _Rude,_ Sid.”

“You pushed first.” Sid felt a little a little bit like a kid saying it, tongue sticking out. “Don’t hit if you can’t take one, Geno.”

“I’m show you _hit._ ”

Sid barely had time to process what Geno was bending over to do before a snowball hit him square in the face and splattered- definitely not full force, because the only smarting was from the cold, but the surprise was enough to almost knock him off his feet. “Oh, fuck _you_ ,” he said, but it was through a laugh, sweeping to the edge of the lake to scoop up a snowball of his own and toss it back, hitting Geno square in the chest. “If you want a fight, G, you’re gonna get one.”

Geno was laughing too, already scooping up another snowball. “Not a fight, Sid; I’m know I’m win.”

The trash talking cost him another snowball to the face, but Sid was pretty sure neither of them minded; skating was pretty much entirely forgotten for seeing how many snowballs they could pelt each other with, and then that turned into Geno going for Sid straight on, bowling him over into the nearest snowbank and turning it into something closer to a normal playfight, shoving fistfuls of snow into each other’s faces and trying to flip each other over, laughing the whole way.

It wasn’t until they both stopped, breathless and panting, that the silence of the forest cut back through, and Sid was left staring up at Geno, red faced and grinning, and-

Something.

There was that something, again; that flutter in Sid’s chest that made him glad that his cheeks were already probably red from the cold and he didn’t need to bother turning his face away from Geno to hide a flush, because he wasn’t sure he could tear his eyes away. He’d seen Geno like this before, worn out and grinning- from a good game, a joke at practice, a pretty goal- but, never from this angle, never in this way. He’d seen Geno out of breath and sweaty, but never _because_ of him, and it was-

 _Something_. Something he wasn’t going to think about with Geno literally right on top of him, because even if Sid didn’t know, or didn’t want to think about, what the _something_ was that had burrowed its way so deeply into his chest, he knew damned well that there were- parts of him that probably couldn’t help themselves.

“I’m win,” Geno declared once he caught his breath, beaming down at Sid with the same intensity he had after scoring a game winner.

Sid just huffed, and blinked himself back to his senses. “This time, yeah.”

“Should probably get back.” Geno shifted back on his heels, grunting as he pushed himself to his feet. He offered Sid a hand up, once he was standing again. “Hungry.”

“You’re at least _helping_ me cook, this time,” Sid said, taking Geno’s hand and pulling himself to his feet as well.

Geno shrugged. “I’m not mind. Like cooking.”

They skated to the edge of the lake to put their boots back on, and walked back in relative silence. It felt weightier, this time, than it had when they were skating, but Sid was sure it was all in his head; just his Something rearing its head. He was glad when they got back to the cabin, both for the warmth, and for giving him something else to focus on.

He and Geno both changed before they got to cooking, shedding layers and pulling on sweats, and eventually, Sid settled. He and Geno moved in the same easy rhythm they had on the ice in the kitchen, which wasn’t a surprise at all. They settled on the couch again, once lunch was done, Geno’s feet tucked under Sid’s thigh and Sid’s arm thrown around the back of the couch as they scrolled through Geno’s laptop, looking for something to watch.

They settled for a documentary this time- nature, because Geno wouldn’t hear it about watching one of Sid’s history ones- and it was mindless enough that Sid let himself phase the narration out and shut down a bit. This time, when he leaned his head on Geno’s shoulder and dozed off, he knew what he was doing, and he didn’t have any complaints.

When he woke up this time, it was to the sound of faint snoring and only the last lights of the fire in the fireplace flickering. Geno was slumped over, head resting atop Sid’s in a way that was probably _definitely_ murder on his neck.

They should get up. They should definitely get up, and go to bed- _real_ , separate beds, because they were grown ass men and sharing a normal sized, average comfort couch was the exact opposite of good for them. But, getting up would require Sid to wake up Geno, and-

And, it would be a pity to ruin this, because Sid felt warm even though the cold from the outside was starting to creep in, and he didn’t think Geno would actually mind, so what he did instead was- slowly, very slowly, so achingly slowly, start to lean back until they were both laying horizontal. Geno came down with him, the arm that Sid had had draped across his shoulder now wrapped around his waist, and he didn’t stir the whole time, so Sid counted it as a win.

It was- surprisingly easy, falling asleep with the weight of Geno’s head pillowed on his chest, and the weight of the rest of him pressed against Sid’s side, especially because to make it work, Sid had to dangle his legs off the side of the couch. But, it was easy all the same, and when Sid was woken up from the sunlight streaming through the window the next morning, his back was aching, but the rest of his body was telling him that this was the best sleep he’d gotten in ages.

Geno was still lying on top of him- in fact, he’d rolled even _more_ on top of Sid in the night, and it was like being crushed by the world’s warmest steamroller. He tried not to move too much, even though he could tell it was already later than he’d usually let himself stay in bed, least he ruin the moment. Eventually, though, Geno stirred, sitting up and nearly knocking Sid off the couch in the process. “ _Fuck_ ,” was the first word out of his mouth, capped off with a yawn and a frown. “I’m forget to wake you up to go to bed.”

“I don’t mind,” Sid said, sitting up properly and stretching out, pushing down on the part of him that was a little disappointed he hadn’t been able to hold onto the moment for a little longer.

“We both a little too old to be sleeping on couches, Sid,” Geno snorted standing up and stretching out himself. “I’m make breakfast today. What we gonna do?”

“Dunno,” Sid said, shrugging and flopping back on the couch and throwing an arm over his eyes. “We’ll find something, though, I’m sure.”

He heard a hum of acknowledgement, trailing and distant as Geno moved to the kitchen, and then a loud “ _fuck”_ that made him shoot to his feet.  “You okay?”

“ _Sid_.” Geno didn’t have to say more than that; Sid ended up sliding on the wood flooring in the kitchen, he was moving so fast. Instead of finding Geno hurt, though, or a glass shattered on the ground, what he found instead was Geno staring out the window.

Sid frowned, and was about to say something about scaring the shit out of him for nothing, before he looked out the window himself- or, more accurately, _couldn’t_ look out the window; the whole thing was covered in snow, from top to bottom, barely a sliver of sunlight shining through at the very top.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sid echoed. “I- guess we’re not going to be going anywhere for awhile, huh?”

“Fucking _snow_ ,” Geno groaned. “I’m knew- _knew_ this was going to happen. Fucking Canada in the winter.”

 _“_ It’s no big deal,” Sid said. “It’ll probably melt, in a few days, and by then it’ll be time to leave.”

Geno frowned and sighed, looking somewhat resigned when he turned back to Sid. “If you’re say so,” he said, and then his face snapped back to a smile, too quick to be genuine. Not that Sid was going to press. “Go back to couch, Sid; my turn for breakfast.”

“Maybe I don’t trust you in the kitchen without supervision.” Sid had hoped that the chirping would turn Geno’s smile a bit more genuine, and it seemed to work for a second, Geno’s eyes crinkling as he shoved him out of the kitchen.

“Too bad,” he said. “My turn; you’re find something to watch, since we’re be inside all day, and I’m cook.”

Sid laughed and went to flop back on the couch, but when he turned back to look at Geno again, his back was turned and his shoulders had a tense line set into them, so, maybe his chirping wasn’t as effective as he thought it was.

He didn’t bring it up when Geno sat back down and pushed a plate in his direction, though, half because he wasn’t sure how, and half because he was sure it wouldn’t end well if he did. There wasn’t much room for escape in this cabin, and the absolute last thing he needed was to prod Geno too much- _especially_ if they were going to be stuck inside for the next couple of days.

It wasn’t too bad, for the first few hours, just sitting there on the couch. They both knew well enough to take their rest where they could get it, but, it was pretty clear as the sun crept higher in the sky that they were both getting pretty restless. Sid bit back a sigh as one movie melded into the next, and Geno’s shifting started to get distracting, drawing Sid’s gaze away from the screen every time he shifted. It wasn’t _annoying,_ the way it probably would have been if it were a stranger sitting next to him on a plane, and not Geno sitting next to him on a couch; if anything, it was almost _endearing_ , which was what told Sid he was _really_ going stir crazy.

 _God,_ he hoped this snow melted sooner rather than later.

It took two days for them to run out of wood for the fire, and that somehow didn’t stop Geno from walking around shirtless in the morning- which definitely made that _something_ in Sid’s chest flutter again. It was getting harder and harder to ignore it, too; they didn’t have too much else to do, other than sit on the couch or in the kitchen, always close enough to touch, but never quite touching enough for Sid’s liking- another thing Sid wasn’t entirely used to. He didn’t really have anything _against_ touch; he didn’t like it from strangers, sure, but he had never been averse to it from teammates or friends. Hell, he was pretty tactile himself, in that department.

But, he’d only very rarely found himself craving touch from one person in particular- and, that had been a _long_ , long time ago, when he was far away from home and missing his family. This was definitely different, because Geno was _right there_ , and Sid could reach out whenever he wanted to and bridge the gap. Geno was a naturally tactile person, and Sid was pretty sure he wouldn’t mind.

But then, there was that _something_ , the feeling in his chest that said _yes, yes, yes_ to the idea but also made Sid feel a little lightheaded at the thought of it. It was _Geno_ , it shouldn’t be this big of a deal.

“Fucking _cold_ ,” Geno mumbled. He’d drained the last of his mug of tea a little while ago, and still refused to get dressed, which was doing a number on Sid’s patience.

“Put clothes on,” he suggested, and Geno just snorted.

“Clothes so _far_ ,” he whined, and before Sid could even roll his eyes, Geno wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side so abruptly that Sid almost bowled them both over in the process. “You right here, much warmer.”

Sid’s face turned so red so fast that he wouldn’t have been surprised if the temperature of the whole cabin rose a few degrees. “I’m not your blanket, Geno, come on.”

“No,” Geno agreed, but instead of letting Sid go, he shifted so that he was settled more comfortably into his side, and reached for the blanket that he had laying across his lap, wrapping it around the both of them instead. “There. Now we’re both be warmer- much better, yes?”

“Hm.” Sid just grunted, because it was better than blurting ‘ _you know we’re cuddling, right?’_ , and Geno must’ve taken that as an agreement, because he grinned, and tucked his head into the curve of Sid’s neck.

“Best,” he declared, and then fell silent again, leaving Sid to wallow in his own panic like a fucking _asshole_. The _something_ in his chest was going crazy, now, impossible to ignore, and if Sid didn’t relent and start picking it apart, he was going to get cabin fever even quicker than he already was.

 

It took him until the sun went down to get down to it, when Geno yawned, stretched, and turned to him to ask: “Your room warmer than mine?”

“Huh?” It was the first time that he’d been pulled from his own head for hours, so Sid had to blink himself back to reality. “Uh- I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

“We’re see,” Geno said, standing and wrapping the blanket around himself in one move. “You ready for bed?”

“Yes?” Sid didn’t know why it was a question; it was late, and it was probably beyond time they went to bed. He wasn’t tired, but, he was also an expert at getting himself to sleep when he was keyed up.

“Good.” The blanket swept like a king’s cape as Geno turned from Sid and started off towards the bedrooms- except, instead of going to his own room, he looked like he was going to Sid’s. “Come keep me warm.”

There was absolutely _nothing_ for Sid to say to that that didn’t make him sound like a fucking idiot, so instead of gaping or stating the obvious, he stood on legs that were a hell of a lot more stable than he felt and followed Geno to bed.

Followed _Geno_ , to _bed_.

 

There was a very, very specific emotion that came with the arrival of the epiphany that you were probably in love with your best friend coming precisely when you were spooning for warmth in an unfamiliar bed, but the only way Sid could parse it was with a quite ‘ _oh_ ’ right as he started to drift off, and a ‘fucking _duh_ ’ as he closed his eyes.

Because- _oh_ , of course. Fucking _yeah_ , he loved Geno; Geno was his best friend, had been for almost a decade. Geno had had his back through some of the most turbulent parts of his career and his life, had always made Sid feel electrified in the best of ways, had always had one of the only smiles in the world that Sid would drop gloves to see every day for the rest of his life. Fucking _obviously_ , he liked being close to Geno, liked curling up to his side or having G curled up to his: why wouldn’t he? How _couldn’t_ he?

He would’ve felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner, but, really, there was nothing to figure out. It was just a fact he’d known forever, and had never thought he had to put a name to.

 

Still, waking up just as the sun was coming through the window on in the early morning of their third day snowed in and turning over to see Geno’s face almost- _haloed_ felt too gooey, but, it really was, in a stream of light cutting through the window, that something- that _love,_ love was the something in the hollow of his chest lit up and borrowed the air from his lungs for energy. He just laid there and looked for a moment; Geno’s jaw was slack, and he was absolutely snoring again even though he’d fight Sid on it once he was awake, and he looked so goddamned beautiful that Sid considered just laying back down and spending the rest of the day in bed so that it never changed.

Eventually, though, Geno’s face did scrunch and his eyes opened, blinking in the low light a few times before they met Sid’s gaze. His smile was soft, and another ‘ _oh_ ’ passed through Sid’s mind, breathless and quickly followed by ‘ _I’d like to kiss him_.’ “Morning.”

“Morning,” Sid echoed, giving a soft smile of his own. “Sleep good?”

“ _Best_ ,” Geno said, most of the word bleeding into a yawn as he stretched his warm out and drew Sid closer to him. “You’re best heater. Not want to get out of bed, feels too good.”

“We don’t have to.” The words came out before Sid could stop them, but he definitely didn’t regret them, because the warmth that flooded Geno’s sleep hooded eyes was enough to make Sid forget that they weren’t sitting in front of a roaring fire.

“Not have anywhere else to be,” Geno said, tucking his chin atop Sid’s head. “Have to get up to eat sometime, though.”

“Later,” Sid said, muffled somewhat and not minding in the slightest, eyes already slipping shut. He wasn’t big on falling _back_ asleep, but he figured stealing a couple more hours of warmth and touch where he could get it was worth the slip of habit.

Geno didn’t seem to fall back asleep, either, though neither of them said anything; the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their own breathing, and the occasional shift of the sheets when one of them moved- though, neither of them made any move to leave the tangle of limbs that they’d made in the night.

It wasn’t until few hours later that Geno sighed and tapped Sid on the shoulder, drawing away a bit. “Help me make breakfast?”

“Pretty sure we’re squarely in brunch territory, now,” Sid hummed, and Geno laughed.

“We’re have brunch, then,” he said, pulling away fully and rolling out of bed. He donned his blanket cape again, sweeping dramatically towards the door.

They danced around the kitchen again, and if Sid were any kind of musician, he was sure he would’ve been humming the entire time; most of him was, with some kind of energy that was an odd middle ground between an electrified thrum and a bone deep feeling of peace. It probably should’ve been weird, being so at peace with the whole Loving Geno ordeal, but, the feeling had already settled itself so neatly into Sid’s life, into his mind, that it would’ve probably felt weirder to feel weird about it- whatever kind of sense _that_ made.

There was only a brief moment that made Sid’s breath hitch, when they were eating on the couch, curled together for warmth again, and in the midst of laughing at something Sid had said- Sid couldn’t even remember what it _was_ ; it didn’t matter- Geno pressed his face into Sid’s neck to muffle his laughter, lips brushing against the skin there, and Sid just _stopped_ for a second; stopped breathing, stopped laughing, stopped _existing_. _Maybe_ , he thought, just for a moment when his brain came back online, he wasn’t as cool with this as he thought he was.

And then Geno pulled back to look at him, and the air rushed back to his lungs in the same moment heat rushed to his cheeks. “Not fucking fair,” Geno mumbled, and the way he was looking at Sid held- _god_ , Sid needed to figure out something better to call it than _something_ ; he’d figured himself out well enough, why couldn’t he figure out Geno, too? He had never had any problem reading Flower, or Tanger, or Duper or Jack or _anyone else_ he’d known for just as long.

“What?” His voice was a little breathy when he spoke, and he hated himself a little for it, but, he had to ask.

“Not fucking fair,” Geno repeated, and then he sighed, look in his eyes pushed away for a wide, goofy smile. “You’re look so much _warmer_ than me, Sid. Stealing all my heat.”

Sid wasn’t _happy_ to let the moment pass, but, he didn’t think that chasing it would be any easier than catching smoke in a butterfly net. “You’re one to talk,” he snorted instead. “Shoving your cold ass feet on me.”

“Not _cold_ ,” Geno scoffed, and prodded Sid with his _very cold_ foot, seemingly both to make a point and just to make Sid squawk. He laughed again, and Sid forgot what he’d even felt so bad about missing.

When he looked out the window, taking his turn in the kitchen to make lunch, he could just barely see over the snow out the window, leading out into a world blanketed in white. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to open the door and go out just yet, but, in a day or two, it would be melted down enough, and they’d have to leave, anyway- _together_ , just to a different, warmer locale, but still; there was something _different_ in being in the cabin, so far away from the rest of the world and everything that came with it.

Maybe Geno was right, and Sid _was_ starting to turn into a hermit.

Neither of them said a word as they climbed into the same bed later that night, though Sid’s heart did skip a beat when Geno saddled up behind him and threw an arm around his waist so casually that he may as well have been doing it every night since the beginning of time. His face was pressed into the nape of Sid’s neck, lips _almost_ brushing the skin there but not quite, the whole sensation just giving Sid the sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to be getting much sleep that night.

After what could’ve been hours or eons of lying there, listening to Geno’s breathing and waiting for it to even out into snores to no avail, it became pretty clear that _Geno_ wasn’t planning on it either- and, before he could stop it, a stupid thought crossed Sid’s mind, and he broke the silence.

“Hey, G?”

Sid whispered the words, but they still seemed to echo in the otherwise silent room around them. It took Geno a few seconds to hum back, “Yeah, Sid?”

“I-” Sid paused for a second more, sucking in a breath and steeling himself. “I’m gonna- do something, yeah? And, if it sucks, you can kick me out of bed and yell at me in the morning.”

“Okay?” Geno sounded confused, and his brow was furrowed when Sid turned in his arms to face him, and blinked into the darkness until his eyes adjusted and he could make out Geno’s features. This- well, it probably wasn’t going to be perfect, but it was going to be a step towards something. Sid had always hated waiting for things to happen more than he hated doing them, especially if it was something he wanted- and, _fuck_ if he’d ever wanted anything as much as he wanted Geno.

Sid put a hand on Geno’s cheek, and he heard him gasp in the split second between when Sid closed his eyes and when he kissed him.

There was nothing, for a few seconds- no slap, no movement- and then, just as Sid was starting to draw back and prepping to apologize, Geno let out the lowest- Sid couldn’t think of anything to call it other than a _growl_ and pulled him in again.

The first kiss had been tentative and chaste, and this one was the exact opposite, ravenous and heated and _desperate_ on both of their ends. They were both out of breath when they pulled back, still barely a breath away, foreheads resting together, and Sid was so dazed that he actually jumped when Geno started to laugh. “I’m wait,” he breathed in between giggles, opening his eyes to look at Sid in the darkness. “I’m wait _years_ to do that, plan, wait- and you’re just _do it_.”

“I wanted to,” Sid said, a little apologetic, but not really. “And, you know how bad I am about waiting to do something I want.”

“Not fucking _fair_ ,” Geno said, echoing himself earlier and- _oh_ , that clicked into place now in a way that made Sid’s stomach drop. Geno was grinning, though, and when he leaned in to kiss Sid again, Sid couldn’t do anything that smile into it himself. “Tomorrow,” Geno whispered. “I’m not let you leave bed. Okay?”

“Okay.” Sid was sure that wasn’t going to be _entirely_ true; they’d have to get up to eat, and to check if the snow had melted, but in the moment, he couldn’t give less of a damn.

“Sleep now, though,” Geno said, nestling Sid more securely against his chest, head resting atop Sid’s. “Need lot of energy tomorrow.”

Sid snorted. “You think so?”

He didn’t have to look up to know that Geno’s grin was _wicked_ in that moment, like the second before he pulled a _filthy_ , beautiful goal. “Trust me, Sid,” he said. “I’m know how to wear you out.”

It should’ve been impossible to fall asleep with that promise on the table, but, somehow, Sid made himself manage it; if Geno was going to try and wear him out, he was going to make him _work_ for it.

 

Sid woke up next morning much later than he normally would, but with Geno pressing kisses down his jaw and neck, so, he couldn’t complain too much. He hummed and stretched, neck arching. “G’morning to you, too.”

“I’m give you _best_ morning.” Geno sounded _much_ more awake than he normally did at this hour, which told Sid that he must’ve woken up earlier that he had and already made coffee or something. “Sleep so _long_ , Sid, I’m get bored.”

“You could’ve woken me up.” Sid hadn’t opened his eyes yet, as much as he wanted to. He was pretty sure that, if he did, the sight of Geno was going to drive him even crazier than the kisses.

“Look too pretty,” Geno said, kisses dipping to Sid’s collar now, hands pawing at Sid’s shirt. “But, can’t help myself.”

Sid just hummed and acquiesced to Geno’s silent request, pulling back just enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. There was a rush of cold air over his now bare chest that sent a shiver down his spine, but Geno was quick to chase the cold away, covering Sid’s body with his and continuing his quest, peppering kisses down and across Sid’s chest until Sid was pretty sure he was going to combust. “Hey.” He tugged Geno’s hair once, and then again to get his attention. “We’ve got all day, y’know?”

“I’m know,” Geno said, moving back up and letting Sid draw him into a proper kiss, hands still travelling down Sid’s chest as Sid’s were still curled into his hair.

“So,” Sid hummed, voice pitched low, lips still brushing Geno’s, sharing breath. “Slow down, yeah? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Just wait for so long,” Geno said, looking at Sid through his lashes. He looked almost _unsure_ , nervous, and Sid drew him in for another kiss to wipe the look away.

“And you’ve got me,” he said when he drew back again. “Never not had me, G, honestly. Just took me a little bit of time to catch up with myself.”

“Silly,” Geno huffed, but he was smiling and sure, now, whatever inhibitions he’d had seemingly chased away.

“I got here,” Sid said, smiling back and letting his hands trail from Geno’s hair to loop around his neck. “And, I’m staying, so.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Geno leaned in to steal a kiss of his own. “Slow. We’re go slow.”

 

“Going slow” didn't do anything to help Sid keep his head at all, like he thought it might; Geno’s every touch was still heated enough to drive him out of his mind, and eventually, Sid decided that a slow burn wasn’t any better a death than a fast one, and decided to damn his own pace setting.

 

By the time they were both tired and breathing heavy, Geno laying almost entirely on top of Sid to avoid the grody wet patch on one side of the bed, the sun had long peaked in the sky, and Sid’s stomach absolutely wasn’t having this anymore. “I’m gonna make lunch,” he said, nudging Geno in hopes that he’d roll to the side so that Sid could get up. All Geno did, however, was whine, and stayed firmly atop Sid. “ _Seriously **,**_ G.”

“Say I’m keep you in bed all day,” Geno mumbled, pressing a kiss to Sid’s collarbone without moving even an inch. “I’m keep my promises, Sid.”

“I’ll push you out of it,” Sid warned, bracing his arms against Geno’s chest in preparation to do just that. “Don’t think I won’t.”

Geno made a disgruntled noise into Sid’s shoulder, but he rolled away enough that Sid could roll to his feet, and then he promptly moved right back to where he was, pouting up at Sid. “Be back soon.”

“Where else would I wanna be?” Sid said, dipping down to press a kiss to Geno’s forehead- a promise, before he quickly moved out of arm’s reach and out the door, before Geno could either drag or cajole him back into bed. Sid was a man on a mission, and the mission was _food._

That, of course, didn’t mean he didn’t rush the process a little bit- and, he _definitely_ cooked for two; he knew Geno well enough to know that he was nowhere near close to being above stealing food straight off Sid’s plate.

He didn’t really look up from what he was doing too much, but, the light out the window caught his eye for long enough that he looked out the window. The snow was finally starting to melt; if it wasn’t gone by the time they had to leave, it would definitely be more than melted enough for them to get out. His chest tightened a little at the though, but, he brushed the feeling away in an instant; in the end, it didn’t really matter where he was, as long as Geno was with him, in the end.

He managed to coax Geno out of bed for long enough that they could change the sheets, and then to the couch so that they could eat, though they still ended up as tangled up there as they would have been in bed- not that Sid was complaining. He was warm from toe to tip, and there was a bone-deep calm in him that he couldn’t ever remember feeling before.

“Thanks,” he said, and the word seemed to startle Geno; they’d been quiet for awhile now, silence settling as heavy over them as their blanket was.

“For what?” he asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Sid leaned up to smooth them out with a kiss.

“Coming,” he said. “Convincing me to come here- both, whichever. Take your pick.”

Geno just snorted, and shook his head. “I’m tell you, Sid,” he said. “Was my plan all along.”

 

Sid’s laughter was loud enough, he was pretty sure it startled some birds in the wood, but when Geno kissed him to cut it off, he couldn’t find the breath to care.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers that i'm a lifetime southerner who has never been snowed in in his goddamned life, so. if snow doesn't work this way, i have no idea. the weather is a Plot Device, and I Exploit It For Fun. thank u to my Beautiful, Wonderful Beta, Bug, without whom I would surely perish. 
> 
> As for my- ficee? I still have no idea what to call that- i hope you enjoy this!!! I've always loved reading cabin fic, and I definitely loved getting to give it a go myself. <3


End file.
